Legacy
by PsychicOtaku182
Summary: Not a Jedi, nor a Sith, yet strong in the Force. Luke Skywalker leaves Tatooine at the age of nine to go to a planet hidden by the Force, where he learns the meaning of being a Skywalker and what family truly means.
1. Nostalgia

Hello! This will be my first original Star wars chapter fic (remember, ten percent is adopted) and I'd appreiciate it if you'd review and let me know what you think of it.

Disclaimer: The characters belong to George Lucas, I just like to torture them.

* * *

It was a busy day in Mos Eisley and as was common, no one paid much heed to the two males drifting through the hustle. Their faces were covered with swathes of cloth, leaving only their eyes visible, and their coats dragged the dusty ground, a desert hawk perched upon the shoulder of one. The elder of the two, with wrinkles at the edge of his fathomless green-grey eyes, followed slightly behind the younger, a blue-eyed youth with sure strides and a casual wariness about him. He had been Eisley before and knew what a seedy place it could be.

They drifted down to a small building that had been locked for the past ten years. The elder placed his weather worn hand on the touch pad and the door opened. A moment later the two were headed off in a small moss colored speeder, the youth piloting the craft with a sure and steady hand.

As the pair sped across the desert, the younger of the two contemplated the past ten years, and the events that led to his liberation from this miserable ball of dust.


	2. Chapter 1

Ten Years Ago…

"Luke!" Luke Skywalker jerked awake to the familiar sound of his aunt's gentle voice as she called his name. "It's time to get up, sweetheart."

Luke sighed as he pulled on the rough homespun farmer's garments that he usually wore. Today would be another boring day, with nothing to do but fix broken vaporators and listen to Uncle Owen's usual complaints about Luke being too much like his father. Luke didn't know why Owen hated his father, when he swore he was a good man. He shook his head. Perhaps later he could go see Maia.

Maia was an old woman, an Ancient, some 900 years old, despite being fully human. She had thick and somewhat messy white hair that tumble down her back in unruly curls giving her an unkempt look, thin bony hands, a wrinkled face, and cloudy white eyes, though she still seemed to see, sometimes even better than the Tatooinian desert hawk. When Luke was with Maia, his dreams of being a healer seemed so much closer, so much easier to touch.

She knew things, in a strange, intuitive way, much as Luke himself knew things. This sense of kindredness brought Luke to her door on more than one occasion.

"Luke! You'd better hurry if you want breakfast!" Luke sighed once more as he trudged out to the table.

After a quick breakfast he was off to the South field with Owen to fix a broken vaporator. And so the day continued, piece-by-piece the machine was put back together. They took a brief break during the hottest part of the day, but the minute it passed, they were out again.

Soon the twin suns began to slip beyond the horizon and Luke began his weary trudge home, falling slowly behind Owen as he struggled to keep up with Owen's long strides. A noise drew Luke attention to one of the vaporators. There, nestled in between the siding and a rock was a baby desert hawk, just old enough to begin flying. It's left wing bent at an odd angle and already it was beginning to dehydrate.

"Come here little guy, come on. Easy does it." Luke slowly wrapped his shirt around the small animal, gently picking it up and carrying it into the house.

Later on…

Luke sat cross-legged on the rough stone floor of his room, cradling the young hawk in his arms.

"Come on, little guy, come on. You need liquid in you, or you'll dehydrate even more and die." He said, dipping a small rag in the bowl of water his aunt had provided. "It wouldn't be very grateful of you to break my heart after I saved you." The logic of the nine-year-old was undeniably cute, his Aunt Beru thought, as she walked away from the closed door. If only Owen saw it to.

Luke wasn't getting very far with his work, and so he decided that he would have to go see Maia tomorrow. If anyone could save this little desert hawk, she could.


	3. Chapter 2

The Next Day…

Luke arose early that morning, without Aunt Beru's customary knock on his door, dressed quickly, and grabbed the injured hawk. After a fast breakfast he was out the door, the bird nestled snuggly in a pack on his back, leaving his arms free for any climbing they might need to do.

On and on Luke trudged, until at last, the entrance to Maia's cave became visible.

"Just a little further, little guy, Maia will fix you up. You'll be good as new in no time." Luke said, panting from exertion. Into the cave they went, the boy and the hawk, and finally they reached old Maia.

"Ah, hello there, my little star child." Maia greeted in her raspy voice, never once looking up from her cooking. "How are you, and who is your little winged friend?"

"I haven't given him a name yet. I'm worried. His dehydrated, but won't accept even a little moisture, and his wing is all funny, but I can't get a good look at it." Luke was on the verge of tears. He was trying so hard, but he didn't really know what to do.

"There, there, little star child. Come, bring the little bird here, Maia will fix him." She extended her bony arms out to him to take the hawk and Luke handed it to her. The hawk immediately tried to bite her. "Oho, ho, ho! A little warrior! Just the right companion for my little star child. Perhaps Cedric will be your name, hmm?" Maia moved off and grabbed a few things. "Now my little star child, we shall treat this bird and should he chose to stay with you, we will name him." She said, smiling, giving her wrinkled face more wrinkles.

"I liked Cedric. What does it mean?" Luke asked, as he bound the birds wing like Maia.

"It means 'Battle-chieftain', my little one. He is a warrior, this one." Maia said, tenderly, as she gave the bird some strange liquid. "He will be fine, little one, but you must go home. Take him with you, and every morning before you head out, and every evening before you lay down, for a week, give him some of this infusion. When the week is over, come and see Maia again."

"Yes ma'am." Luke tucked the hawk back into the pack, took the three bottle Maia gave him of the drink, and trudged home, wishing he could have stayed with Maia.

A Week Later…

Once more Luke trudged through the desert to the cool cave in which Maia resided, the hawk tucked gently into his pack. It had been a week since his last visit, and he was looking forward to it. But something nudged at the corner of his mind, anticipation, of some sort. What it was that he was anticipating was unknown, but he got the distinct impression that this would be the last time he'd see Maia for several years. The last time he saw Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen for several years. But why?

When he finally reached Maia she seemed excited. Her old body twitching and jerking with childlike anticipation, a gleeful smile on her face as she slowly accepted the hawk, trying hard not to startle it, despite her intense joy.

"Today, my little star child! Today, of all days!" She laughed happily. "I'm so happy for you, my little star child!"

Luke wasn't sure what she was talking about, and his questions were met with vague answers. "You shall soon see, little one, soon. Now, little hawk, your wing is healed. You must chose, stay with my little star child and leave this dusty planet, or go on your own way, and remain in the desert."

The hawk blinked, turning his head to look at Luke inquisitively, as if to say "You're going somewhere? Where?" Luke could only shrug, he didn't know what was going on any more than the bird did. The hawk looked back at Maia, and then, with a few quick flaps was airborne. He soared high up in the cave, pulling loops and diving straight down, before perching gently on Luke's small shoulder. "Ah, you will stay with him, then. Very well, Cedric, I had a feeling you would." Maia said, with a conspiritory wink, "So I made this for you Luke." She handed him a small metal whistle that hung on a silver chain.

Luke gave it a blow and from the small whistle came the sweetest sound ever.

"If ever you need him and he is not there, the sound of the whistle, when blow by your lips, no one else's, will call him to you." Maia hugged him. "Now, you'd better go. Destiny awaits you, Luke. Go, and when you return, come and see me."

Luke was still clueless, but he trudged obediently on.


	4. Chapter 3

Slowly Luke trudged back home, his small, feathered friend skimming the ground beside him, still not quite comfortable with being able to fly again.

Beep, beep.

The small comlink Luke had with him beeped.

"Yes?" Luke asked, after digging it out of his pack.

"Luke, dear," His aunt's voice responded, "Are you near Anchorhead?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good, do you mind running there real quick and picking up a cooling coil? One of the vaporators needs one and we don't have a spare."

"Okay, Aunt Beru, I can get one."

"Thank you, Luke. Don't take to long, okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye, Aunt Beru." Luke said, turning the com off. "Well Cedric, looks like we're headed to Anchorhead."

Cedric flew up and perched on Luke's shoulder and proceeded to glare at his surroundings. Luke shook his head and snickered as he changed directions slightly and headed towards Anchorhead.

A few minutes later…

Luke entered Anchorhead with some trepidation, he was often picked on because of his size, and shook some of the lose dust out of his hair, just to do something. He walked down the more or less empty streets and wove between building before reaching his destination.

People didn't come here often. They thought that Old Man Huxley was a mean, cruel old Twi'lek, but Luke knew better, Mr. Huxley was all bark and no bite. Luke had stumbled upon Old Mr. Huxley once when he'd sprained his ankle. Luke didn't know much about healing, but he knew all about sprains and how to treat them, and he'd taken good care of Mr. Huxley. Now they had a cautious friendship, with Mr. Huxley throwing a few venomless barbs here and there for his reputations sake. Whether he was nice or not was irrelevant at the moment, Mr. Huxley had the best (and the cheapest) junkyard in town and Luke knew that the better the coil, the longer it was before he had to fix the vaporator again.

"'Lo Mr. Huxley." Luke intoned, as he entered the shop. "How are you today?"

"Fine, fine, Luke." Mr. Huxley said, distractedly. It was then Luke noticed the man who was in the shop. He was not old, but not young, just barely past his prime, with weatherworn hands of light tan and light brown hair that had one been a good bit darker.

In that strange way that he knew how to fix unfixable vaporators, or how to pilot a small ship through Beggar's Canyon in near darkness, Luke knew that this man would have a big impact on his future. A tremendous and positive impact that would, in turn, have and impact on hundreds of thousands of people, perhaps more than that even.

Luke walked into the yard and began to look for the coil, all the while pondering the stranger inside. It was rare for Luke to 'see' people so clearly. He had only met a few others. Maia, his confidant; Ben Kenobi, the hermit; Corcoran, the peddler; and Kosey, the nomad. Each one, he saw, had a different effect on his life, but none quite so profound as that of this stranger.

"Have you found what you're looking for, little one?" A kind, masculine voice asked, causing him to whip around. There stood the man from inside and this time, Luke could see his care-lined face. For it was care-lined. Deep set lines wrinkled his forehead and smaller ones gathered at the corners of his eyes, but laugh line at the corners of his mouth showed that he had great joy as well. Amused looking green-gray eyes looked at him, as he craned his neck to see the man's face. "I'm Kareem, little one, and you are?"

"I'm Luke, sir"

"Well, Luke, perhaps you can help me. Mr. Huxley says that you know the content of this yard better than he does. Perhaps you would know if he had any parts for a J-224 Nubian space cruiser?" The man asked, crouching down to Luke's level.

"Yes, sir. J-224, that's a rather outdated model, but I think so." Luke moved to an area some ways from where he'd stood before. "What type of parts do you need?" He asked, rummaging through the old parts that were piled up.

"I need a hyperdrive coolant cable, three lights, and a recommendation for a good replacement ship. I'll have to retire the old girl after this trip."

"Um, okay. The coolant cable might be a bit hard, after the 230 model they switched to a slightly different model that didn't require the cable, and that was replaced in the 350 model with one of the newer hyperdrives that don't require any coolant, though I wouldn't recommend those. Here are the lights, though." Luke handed the man three lights. "Those stayed pretty much the same until the 320 model. Personally, if you have to have a Nubian, a J-237 model would probably be best. It's pre-Clone Wars, but they have a lot to offer as far as speed and maneuverability goes. You'd need an astro-mech droid or two for upkeep and any mechanical problems, but those aren't too expensive. Ah ha! Here's the coolant cable!" Luke held the flexible metal pipe up.

"Thank you, my young friend. Perhaps you could help me with one more thing. After I pay for these, I'll be taking them to the garage to have them fixed, then I need a place to stay, as my ship will be unavailable. Do you think you could point me in the direction of such a place?" Kareem asked as Luke picked up the cooling coil.

Luke's com beeped.

"I might."


	5. Chapter 4

After a brief, and hushed, conversation with his aunt, Luke invited Kareem to stay at the farm in the spare room. Kareem was surprised that a complete stranger would be willing to invite him into his home, but accepted the invitation. And so the two of them were soon plodding along towards the Lars Homestead, talking to each other simply to make the trip faster.

"So, have you always lived here?" Kareem asked Luke, as he hefted the package of freeze-dried nerf steaks up more. He'd insisted on bringing something for dinner since they wouldn't let him pay them.

"Um, I think so. For as long as I can remember, at least. Uncle Owen says that I was born here, but Maia, she's my friend, she says I 'came from the stars', off world somewhere. Maia knows things, so I guess she might be right."

"She knows things?"

"Uh huh, she just knows." Luke nodded his head emphatically.

"And what about you, do you ever 'know things'?" Kareem asked, watching the little boy struggle slightly with the heavy coil. Luke hesitated before answering. He had never told anyone about his knowing things, only Aunt Beru and Maia knew, but for some reason he knew that telling this man the truth was a good thing.

"Sometimes. Like, I know how to recognize different troopers even though they've all got the same uniform. I've got a few friends who are storm troopers. Not many though, most of them don't have much of a personality by the time they finish Basic Training. Um, sometimes I know when something dangerous is near by, and a few other things like that. I knew it was okay to tell you that I 'knew things'. That's something, I guess." Luke shrugged, feeling as though he hadn't begun to really explain what he meant. Despite this though, the man understood, and nodded his head with a smile.

"I understand. Sometimes I know things to. For instance, I knew I was going to meet someone special today, and I did. I met you. Not many people will invite a complete stranger into their house. You're one of a kind Luke Lars."

"Skywalker."

"Hm?"

"My last name. It's Skywalker. I live with my father's stepbrother and his wife. Their name is Lars, mine is Skywalker. I'm Luke Skywalker." Luke looked up at the man.

"I'm sorry. I believed it to be Lars. I wasn't aware it was different." Kareem said, contritely. "What happened to your parents, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I don't really know. Uncle Owen said they both died. It's not a lie, but it's not the whole truth either. Like, maybe my dad's as good as dead, but not quite. I don't know. I know my mom's dead; she died shortly after I was born. Aunt Beru says that it's cause she couldn't live without dad."

"I'm very sorry Luke. That's a terrible thing to happen. Do you have any plans for the future?" Kareem asked, change to a safer subject.

"Yeah, though if Uncle Owen has his way I'll be stuck on this miserable dust ball for the rest of my life harvesting moisture from the vaporators and such. I'd like to get off planet, though. I want to heal people, make them better. Maia's a healer. She can use herbs to cure any disease." Luke said, eyes shining with hope.

"Any?"

"Well, almost any. But still, that's what I'd like." Luke decided to act upon his impulses, "Are you a healer too?"

"That I am, little one." Kareem answered, smiling broadly at the boy and his unconscious use of the Force, as yet untainted by false teachings of anger or emotionlessness. Kareem personally felt as though the Jedi brought their destruction upon themselves, restraining their emotions to the point of barely even having compassion. "Perhaps your guardians will permit you to come with me to my home planet to learn. It's not to far, and you'll be able to visit them every month or two. Though I'll have to get a new ship first."

"I'd like that! Could Cedric come to?"

"Cedric?" In answer to Kareem's question, the small hawk alighted on Luke's shoulder.

"This is Cedric. He broke his wing and was dehydrated, but Maia and I fixed him up. Now he's determined to stay with me." Luke explained, as he stroked the bird's feathers.

"I see no reason why he couldn't. But we must speak with your guardians. I can't take you if they want you to stay." Kareem warned the boy gently.

"Okay. But I think they'll say yes." Luke said with a grin, as the Lars Homestead came into view.

"Perhaps, little one, perhaps."

After Dinner…

Kareem watched as Luke worked on an astro-mech droid that he'd found in the junkyard of Mr. Huxley, so absorbed in his work that he was oblivious to the world around him.

"He's a very special child." Kareem observed to the boy's aunt, Beru Lars.

"Hm, that he is. Owen doesn't always see it, and when he does he thinks that the boy is turning into his father, but he's gifted."

"He knows thing, has sharper reflexes, and can sometimes make things happen when he's frightened or upset." Kareem carried on. "He told me that he wants to be a healer."

"Yes. There's nothing in this universe, short of having his parents back, that Luke would love more. It drives me nuts sometimes. He brought a baby Krayt dragon home one time, a Krayt dragon! Its mother had died and what does my little hero do? He brings it home and raises it! Honestly, sometimes I don't know what to do, he has such a big heart."

"I have a suggestion, if you and your husband are willing to hear it." Kareem offered, folding his arms over his chest in contemplation.

"We'd love to hear it, but Owen probably won't go for it." Beru informed him, shaking her head sadly.

"He might, you never know. And if he does oppose it, then at least we tried."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. I just hope it all goes well in the end."


	6. Chapter 5

"So, what was this suggestion of yours?" Owen Lars asked, as Beru sat down, having just sent Luke to bed.

"Mr. Lars, your nephew mentioned that he wants to be a healer, and I know a way for him to make that happen. My planet is not far from here and it has the best school for healing and Force use. Our planet is hidden by the Force, so not even the Emperor is able to locate it. Because of it's close proximity to Tatooine, Luke would be able to visit every one-to-three months." Kareem took a drink, and continued, "Unlike the Jedi, we encourage familial interaction, believing that it gives the children a necessary support system that encourages growth. We offer a wide range of classes as well as some hands-on experience that makes our healers some of the best and most respected members of the galaxy. He'll be around like-minded individuals, many of whom are around his age. We have lodging available, and after about a year or so he'll be apprenticed to a Master Healer. Together they'll travel the galaxy, learning about the Force and about healing. They'll also build schools, coordinate food drops, and just generally help to make life better on under-developed planets."

"And what would this cost me?" Owen asked, waiting for the shoe to drop.

"Nothing. All we ask is that you occasionally open your home to our Master Healers and their apprentices. You don't have to, but it's nice to know that two of our number might have a place to stay while in the area." Kareem said, before continuing. " We provided our students with everything they'll need. Clothes, shoes, food- if they need it, we provided it. We also provided them with ways to earn pocket money, which they can spend in the town just down the road. The town provides primarily luxury items, as the school is self-sufficient."

"Sound almost to good to be true. What's the catch?" Own eyes Kareem suspiciously.

"There isn't one, unless you count the fact that he'll only be here for a week every one-to-three months, and probably less frequently after he's been apprenticed." Kareem answered.

"Who will he be apprenticed to?" Beru asked, as Owen thought about it.

"I'm not sure. It'll be the person that he's most compatible with. I can guess, but in the end it will be something Luke and his Master agree on. It's done that way for both the students and the Masters, so they don't end up stuck with someone they'd like to kill all the time." Kareem smiled at the question. He did have an idea as to who Luke's Master would be, but he wasn't sure.

"Will he be learning any fighting?" Owen asked, gruffly.

"Some. He has to be able to defend himself and others, but we're not warriors. Our style of fighting is similar to that of the Jedi of old, before the non-attachment clause was added, for some reason fighting styles changed after that. We do use lightsabers, but they're really a last resort type thing. It all comes back to the saying 'Pray for peace, prepare for war.' We prefer peace, but if we must fight then we can."

"Huh." Owen made a noncommittal noise and went back to thinking.

"Do you have any holos of the school?" Beru asked, curious as to where Luke would be living.

"Yes I do, actually." Kareem said, digging a small holo projector out of his pocket. The image was of a large, almost palatial building, at the edge of a jungle. Another holo showed a large lake with a waterfall. As they watched the holos flick though, Kareem gave a commentary on the images, talking about what was done here on these days and different celebrations they held and such, all while images of classrooms of children, some pulling silly faces, passed by.

"It looks wonderful!" Beru said, smiling at the images.

"It is. Your welcome to visit, though if you do, you'll need to schedule it, as I said, our planet is completely hidden, from radar and the Force sensitives, you have to be in danger, or already know how to get there to find it. After your initial visit you'll be fine though. You'll be able to just come whenever."

"So far it sounds good." Owen said, a little gruffly, "I'm still not sure though. Is there some way for him to spend a few months there and then, if it's not working, we pull him out?"

"Of course. If for some reason it doesn't work for you, you can withdraw him at any time. At least until he is apprenticed, once apprenticed he will need to want to leave as well." Kareem answered, hoping that the question meant the man was actually considering it.

"Alright. I'll let Luke attend for six months, then make my final decision." Owen said, before smiling. "I don't think he'll be staying here though. Luke will make it work, it's what he wants the most."


	7. Chapter 6

It had been three days since Kareem had obtained permission for Luke to go with him to his home planet, Adamina. After learning that he was to be going, Luke could hardly sit still, and twitched and flitted about the house in excitement. However, Luke's aunt and uncle had made a request of Kareem. On Adamina, Luke could be known by his real name, but out in the galaxy, he must have an alias. They offered no reason why, but would not allow the boy to go until an alias was created, and so Sheridan Moonraider was born. They altered the boys appearance some, darkening his hair, knowing that as he spent less time in the twin suns his hair would darken anyway, and Kareem wove a small Force illusion to make his blue eyes seem to be a rich chocolate brown.

The flight plan was simple. They would leave Tatooine and go a short distance to Naboo, were Kareem would try to purchase a J-237 Nubian space cruiser. Once they had their ship, they would go to Adamina.

They left early, before the twin suns were over the horizon. Luke waved to his aunt and uncle from the cockpit as the ship slowly rose into the air before heading into space. This was an adventure, he realized, as Cedric perched on his shoulder, and adventures were never as fun to live through as they were to hear about. But he was finally going to be a healer, and with any luck, those 'adventures' would just be childish exploring for a while.

A few days later…

"Ground control, this is the _Green Valley_ requesting permission to land." Kareem said over the com and they entered the Nubian atmosphere.

"_Green Valley_ this is Ground control, may I enquire as to the nature of your visit?"

"Ground Control, the _Green Valley_ is here to purchase a new ship, current space cruiser is too old and needs to be replaced."

"Roger that. Docking pad 237-S is available, please land there and enjoy your stay on Naboo."

"Thank you, Ground control." Kareem said, turning off the com unit. Luke looked out the view port. "What do you think of your first look at Naboo, Little one?" Kareem asks.

"I've never seen so much green! Will I be able to look around any? There are a few places I read about that I'd like to see."

"You'll be able to see some, so long as you're okay with taking R4 with you." The little astro-mech Luke had fixed rolled in with a whistle.

"That's fine sir. I'm also to use the name Sheridan, right?" Luke asked, looking at Kareem.

"Yes. Will that be a problem?"

"No. That's why I chose Sheridan. Maia calls me that sometimes. It means 'wild man' and whenever I start to get goofy she calls me Sheridan." Luke explained, patting R4 absentmindedly.

"Good. I believe that with the little training you've had, you'd be able to get away, and besides, Naboo has the lowest crime rate in the galaxy. So I'm not worried."

"Neither am I, then. I trust you." Luke said simply, before strapping in for landing. Kareem shook his head before easing the ship down.

After landing, the two split up, with Kareem headed to the area where ships were sold and Luke headed to the Nubian Cemetery of Heroes. Here the rulers of the Nubian people were buried, along with all those who had fought for Nubian and galactic peace. Many Senators and Gungans were buried in the Cemetery, but there was only one that Luke was concerned with. Padmé Naberrie, state name of Amidala, was buried here. He had seen a holo of her once, in school, while they were learning about the Trade Federations illegal occupation of Naboo. She had been mention often in their studies in of the Clone Wars, and Luke admired her very much. Here was a woman who stood to lose everything, but never backed down. He pictured the holo in his mind again, before bringing it up on his repaired holoprojector. The teacher had given him a copy of it. There, in the holo, stood the young senator, shortly after finishing her final term as Naboo's queen. Her brown hair was done up in an elaborate cone, wearing a equally elaborate gown of what appeared to be a light purple silk of some sort. She had just given a passionate speech in opposition of the Military Creation Act, the passing of which was followed by the Clone Wars. He was here to pay his respects to a woman he admired and perhaps, to learn a little more about her.

At the entrance were maps that could be downloaded for free onto a holoprojector to make finding people easier. After downloading the right map, Luke was off, walking through rows and rows of memorials and mausoleums till at last, he reached the appropriate mausoleum. Inside, lay Padmé Amidala Naberrie in eternal rest. He took a deep breath and held the small bundle of Hope flowers he'd brought from Tatooine closer before heading inside.

The Hope flower was the only plant that grew on Tatooine, but it was beautiful. Also known as Angle blossoms, the small white flowers had gold tips at the end of the five delicate petals. They grew together in bunches and one stalk held close to two thousand flowers. They were, as the name suggested, a symbol of enduring hope. Hope that someday, Amidala's dream of a better galaxy would be realized.

As Luke cautiously entered the tomb, the sound of heavy breathing, that of the one of the most feared men in the galaxy, met his ears. Standing at the memorial inside the mausoleum, with his back towards Luke, was none other than Darth Vader. As soon as Luke crossed the threshold, the masked black head turned.

"Who are you?" Vader's voice rumbled like a Tatooinian sandstorm.

"Sheridan Moonraider, sir." Luke answers cautiously, as he continues to towards the memorial where Lord Vader stands.

"Where are your parents?"

"I don't have any, sir, they died when I was very young." Luke answers. "I live, well, lived with my aunt and uncle, but right now I'm going to an off-world school. We stopped here to get a new ship as the one Mr. Kareem has is falling apart." He adds softly, finally standing next to the Sith.

"Where are you from?" Luke is confused as to why the man is asking but answers.

"Tatooine, sir."

"Tatooine!" Vader shouts, causing dust to shake lose from the heavy wooden beams.

"Yes sir. Not far from Eisley, just on the other side of it from Espa." Luke says. The dark lord of the Sith says nothing to him, and finally, Luke musters up the courage to place the small bunch of flowers with the others there.

"What type of flowers are those? I have not seen them before." Vader rumbles, startling Luke who jumps before answering.

"They're Hope flowers, sir. Also known as Angel blossoms. They're native to Tatooine, believe it or not. They grow in the canyons and such. Sometimes you can even find them at the top of the monolith peaks. I thought they were appropriate." Luke whispered the last sentence. Something about Vader's presence unnerves him, and it not because the man is a Sith lord.

"Why did you feel they were appropriate, young one?"

"Because, Lord Vader, she fought really hard for a better galaxy. Even, even when there wasn't much hope, she fought really hard. Even when she, she could have lost- everything, she still fought really hard for what she believed in. Not a lot of people can do that. We, we studied her, in Galactic History, read all her speeches and even watched a few holo recordings of senate sessions. She was a really powerful speaker.

"There are people now a days who don't even have the back bone to say, 'this is my opinion' in their own home. But Hope flowers always bloom, even in the heat of the twin suns. If a flower so delicate, that touching the petals cause them to whither, can bloom in such heat, then there's always hope. Sometimes though, you've got to fall really far to find it. After all, when you hit the bottom, the only place left to go is up. Other times, you've got to make a really hard climb to get to it. But Hope is there." Luke paused and looked up at the figure towering over him. "She gave people Hope, and even now, she still does. I thought it would be a good idea to give her a little Hope back."

Vader was very quiet, or at least, as quiet as his respirator would allow.

"She was beautiful." Luke looked up startled as Vader broke his silence. "Like an angle. She had thick chocolate brown hair that curled just right and skin like alabaster. Her eyes were a warm hot chocolate brown and they were so full of kindness. Her laughter was like music and she could light up whole buildings with her smiles. She deserved better than what she had."

"Does it matter what she deserved, as long as she was happy?" Vader looked at Luke.

"What do you mean?" He queered. Luke sighed.

"There's a tale on Tatooine about the wife of a moisture farmer who wants to have a better life. She and her husband goes out one day and find an Eopie that will grant them three wishes. The wife wishes for new clothes, a better house, and a prosperous farm that has the best quality moisture. The Eopie grants her wishes. Two days later, a rich prince from another planet who was forced to land there sees the woman. His servant wants the farm for his family. So the prince orders the husband killed, gives the farm to his servant, and announces that he is going to marry the dead farmer's wife. That night she sneaks out and finds the Eopie. The Eopie asks if she happy, and she says no and tells him what happened. Then she asks him to make everything as it was. The Eopie takes pity on her and agrees. When she gets home, everything is as it was before her wishes. The servant, seeing the poor farm, complains to his master; the master, seeing the poor farmers wife, withdraws his proposal; and the farmer waking up, kisses his wife after the prince leaves."

"What's the point?" Vader rumbled.

"Sometimes, what a person deserves isn't what's best for them. Sometimes they're given the life that they are so that they understand that life is a gift that you can't take for granted. Everyone has to die, eventually. The galaxy will come to an end. Science has proven it. Whether today, or tomorrow, or ten thousand years from now, everyone must die." Luke looked back at the memorial. It shows the senator as she looked in her last holo-message to her family. She's wearing a nightdress and standing side-ways, showing off her bulging stomach with pride, one hand holding the folds of the dress so the material doesn't hide the pregnancy, the other resting protectively over the child within her. Her hair is lose and cascades down her back in waves. Vader is right, she was beautiful, but Luke can't help but wonder, how would he have known her?

It didn't matter. Luke bowed to Lord Vader, who nodded mechanically like his breathing, before leaving. He paid his respects and learned something new. Padmé Amidala's full name was Padmé Amidala Naberrie Skywalker and that meant one thing. Padmé Amidala was his mother.


	8. Chapter 7

It was a journey of several days to reach Adamina, and Kareem spent most of it answering Luke's million and one questions and teaching him about the Force.

Centuries ago, the Jedi split into two fractions. Those who abided by the old code, and those who practiced detachment. As though the Force wanted the two to remain separate, she showed the followers of the old code to a planet, teeming with all forms of life, blessed with a wide array of different climates and terrains, and hidden by the Force, to allow for a safe haven. In time, they ceased to call themselves Jedi, identifying themselves by their planet. The Adamites grew in number, until soon, they were scattered all over the planet, with many fine schools, towns, and a self-sustaining economic structure. Granted, life was not perfect, but few places in the universe were as peaceful and as well protected, and as free.

Kareem's arrival was well overdo and many among the ruling body had begun to worry when his new ship, which Luke had named the _Desert Rose_ arrived. Luke remained firmly behind Kareem as question after question were hurled at the man.

Finally, Kareem was able to get away, Luke and the astromech droid rolling along behind him as he made his way to the most amazing building Luke had ever seen.

The first thing he notices was the large dome in the center of the main building, with several smaller domes around it. Also, the windows were cut in an arch, meeting at the top in strangely decorative points. He could see thin, gauzy curtains of various vibrant colors billowing in the light breeze through a few opened windows. In the very front was a large courtyard, and he was surprised to see that the entry ways were arched as well. It was all made out of sandstone, and adorned with colored glass, carved wood and shining brass that was twisted and molded into intricate patterns.

Aside from the archaic glass windows, which were tinted blue green, the windows also had carved shutters made from strangely fragrant wood, much like the entry-ways and doors. The entire building was a work of art, and full of color, and sound.

In the middle of the court yard were two large trees, side by side, with branches intertwining. Luke noticed that many of the branches were acting as seats to various species of various ages. Strange, exotic flowers grew in special beds, and some strange feline animal prowled the ground, looking for the birds that it heard.

The people were of all species and wore all sorts of clothing. Tight, loose, bright, subdued, modest, revealing, the variety was astonishing.

Luke was so busy looking at his surroundings that he walked straight into Kareem's back, as he stopped to talk to a small girl.

"It's perfectly alright to worry about your visions, Kyra." Kareem said gently, and Luke studied the small figure. She was human, roughly his age, with shoulder length hair that was blonde, brown, and red all at once. She had eerie violet eyes that seemed to see beyond everything, and frighteningly pale skin. She was dressed in a muted blue two layered tunic with an asymmetrical hem with a brown belt around the waist and a pair of wide legged pants in the same color that were drawn in tight around her ankles. A light green vest with uneven hems hung off her frame, and a scarf of the same material tried back her hair. On her feet were brown sandals, and she wore brown leather cuffs around her wrist. A small pendant hung from a woven cord around her neck, and strange and beautiful dark red patterns adorned her right hand.

Kareem turned to Luke.

"Luke, I have to go speak to a few people here, in order to get everything set up for you. Will you please go with Kyra while I do that?" He asked, and Luke found himself under the stare of the piercing violet eyes.

"Sure, I don't mind." He said, returning her gaze.

"Good," Kareem nodded. "She'll show you around. Kyra is also from Tatooine, so she understands what a huge change this all is."

With that, Kareem turned and headed off, leaving the two children alone, just watching each other with curiosity.


	9. Chapter 8

For a brief moment the two children stared at one another. Then, abruptly, Kyra turned,

"Come" and without even waiting, she began to walk away. Luke stood dumb-founded for a moment before rushing to catch up with her.

She walked in an unhurried manner, but her steps were so light that she moved at a fairly brisk pace. From time to time she would pause long enough to indicate to a particular room before opening the door, allowing him to see what was inside. All attempts at conversation were met with silence, or a small, non-committal noise.

Luke felt a little uncomfortable, and yet, despite his companion's silence, he felt quite sure that she was not trying to be unfriendly, she was simply being herself. This was further illustrated when they came to another arched door, painted Royal blue, with an intricate brass door handle and a small camera, allowing those inside to see outside.

From a pouch that had been hanging at her side, she drew out a brass key with a similar design, which she inserted into the lock, before opening the door and waving him in. The floors were made of stone and covered with intricately patterned rugs, the walls and ceilings covered in a myriad of multi-colored tiles arranged in delicate patterns, thin purple curtains hung from brass hooks in front of the window, which was opened allowing the sweet fresh air to flow in. A burnt red chaise sat by the window, and by a low dark wood table sat numerous cushions of rich colors and interlocking embroidery patterns.

She made a motion, clearly indicating that he sit, before disappearing through a thin fabric curtain that separated the main room from the rest of the quarters. A moment later, she reappeared with a tray with tea and a several small snacks. There was a bowl of fruit, kebabs, a creamy dipping sauce, small pastries made with nuts and honey, and pieces of baked flat bread. The tray was placed upon the table, and she lowered herself onto a cushion across the table from him.

As she handed him a cup of the strong, fragrant tea, Luke came to a new understanding for this strange young girl, and with that, a friendship was formed. They would at times be closer than siblings, but for now, they were simply two very unique children, indulging in a mid-day snack.

It was twenty minutes later that Kareem came in and found the two of them, asleep on the cushions as the early evening shadows danced upon their young features, the remains of their snack on the table between them.


	10. Chapter 9

Luke awoke the next morning to the foreign sound of birds singing outside his window. He blinked his tired eyes before sitting up, as the events of the day before came back to him. He moved the curtains aside, pulling open the eleborately carved shutters to reveal the outside world. The sun peaked over the horizen bathing the school in the soft early morning light, a thin layer of fog covered the ground below. Luke probably could have spent all day just staring at the unfamiliar scenery, but a musical chime anounced that someone was at the door to his room.

Throwing on day clothes as he went, Luke ran to answer the door, only to find Kareem standing on the other side.

"Good morning Luke." Kareem said, smiling at the boy's sleep ruffled hair.

"Good morning sir."

"Shall we go get some breakfast before we work on getting you some new clothes and setting you up in your classes?" Kareem asked as he stepped back to allow the boy out into the hall. Luke yawned before answering.

"Sure, sounds good to me." He said, following the man to the main floor of the school.

After a quick breakfast of dried fruit, nuts, and blue milk, Kareem led the young boy into town, to a little store called Galalia's Clothing and Accessories. Galalia turned out to be a green Twi'lik female wearing a navy blue A-style sleeveless dress with an orange cross running from top to bottom and all around the waist with a pair of knee high orange boots made from some plastique material. An orange band of the same material wrapped around her head with orange stands comming off of it and wrapping around her head tails. A chunky blue and orange bamgle hung off her left wrist, a chrometer flashing from the bangle.

"Hi, what can I do for you today, Kareem?" She asked, pulling out an enormous book that looked as though it weighed more than Luke did and slamming it down on the chrome counter. Kareem smiled.

"We're here to get Luke some clothes, Galalia. Asuming you feel up to it." He smirked, and Galalia laughed.

"Let's get started, shall we?" She asked, wipping out a body-size scanner and inserting a new data card into it.

Thirty minutes later, Luke and Kareem left the store, Galalia hard at work on completing their order. She would put Luke's data card in her system when the transaction was complete. The clothes were all very simple. A few standered tunics, pants, a set of swim clothes, underware, socks, and two new pairs of shoes all in very basic colors. Kareem had told him that those were just the basics, the style and colors would change as his tastes did. Luke felt this was a good thing, because at the moment, he had no idea what he wanted. He was still reeling from the shock of arriving on planet.

After doing a little bit of shopping for things to put in Luke's room, they returned to Galalia's to pick up his clothes, before stopping at Al'handro's Kitchen for lunch. When they were full, they truged their way back to the school, where Kareem helped Luke to put his new belongings away. As the last article of clothing was placed in the wardrobe, and the final cup placed in the cabinets in the kitchenette (which was child-safe, but still very usable) Luke looked around. It had only been a day, but already, it was home

* * *

Hey! just a quick note. I'm looking for characters! You have the chance to design a character for the story. At this exact minute, I need stores and their owner's, students, teachers, master healers, and two more friends for Luke. One male and one female. Please be as detailed as possible. PM the character sketch!

Thanks!

Psychic


End file.
